


Thryce-Vember

by MontanaOpalheart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabbles, Drabbles are hard ;-;, F/M, Fluff, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I totally missed Chisstober and the other ones that were going on, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, so I'm making up for it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaOpalheart/pseuds/MontanaOpalheart
Summary: 30 Drabbles of our favorite Imperial Bastards
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 44
Kudos: 21





	1. A Slender Body

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-Posting this here and on Tumblr

Waking up Thrawn rolled onto his side, eyeing the clock on the wall as he tried to figure out what time it was. As he tried to get up, a slender body pressed against his back followed by a grumpy sound coming from the woman pressing herself against him.

Chuckling, the Chiss turned around once more, wrapping his arms around Arihnda as she nestled her head against his chest. She shivered as the back of his fingers trailed over her bare back before he grabbed the blanket and started to tuck it around her. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.


	2. An Oasis In The Midst Of A Wasteland

Csaplar was an oasis in the midst of the icy wasteland that was Csilla, at least that was what everyone said. Tightening the black scarf around her neck Arihnda decided that those people were probably insane.

As she watched the icy surface of the planet get smaller and smaller through her window, she was glad that Thrawn and her were heading back to Runtera. It was still winter nine months of the year there, but nothing compared to the bone-chilling winds that swept over Csilla. Turning away from the window, she leaned against Thrawn, enjoying the warmth of his hug.


	3. Cool Grey

Stepping out of the car, Arihnda looked at the mansion in front of her with awe. The walls and columns were made of a cool gray stone, a stark contrast against the red an orange painted sky as pink clouds danced across the last bits of blue at the top.

“Are you sure about this?”

Arihnda asked, the sinking feeling in her stomach only increased the longer she stared at the building in front of her.

“Don’t worry,” Thrawn said while he walked around the car, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently. “Thrass and the others will love you.”


	4. Dark Purple

Watching from the kitchen counter as Thrass and Thrawn argued in the living room, Arihnda leaned over to Thalias who was standing beside her and eating some dark purple fruits as they watched the two brothers.

“Can you understand what they’re saying?”

Her Cheun wasn’t bad, but the hushed voices and distance between them was enough to make it hard for her to understand what they were saying.

“No, but if I had to guess, I’d say Thrawn got in trouble, again.”

“You’re telling me there are times where he doesn’t?”

Chuckling, Thalias offered her one of the smaller fruits.


	5. Humility

Formbi was someone who Arihnda would describe as the opposite of humility. The Chiss never missed an opportunity to put Thrawn or his Family in a bad light, and currently she was his favorite scapegoat.

He hadn’t talked to her at first. Just looked down at her with a mix of disapproval and disgust that she would even dare set a foot on his homeworld.

He probably didn’t knew she had already learned some Cheunh, judging by the fact that he looked rather surprised after she told him that she was, in fact, not just a whore like he thought.


	6. Letter

Starring at the message on his Questis Thrass sighed and took the small device in his hands, opening Thrawn’s file that Ar’Alani had passed on to him. His brother hadn’t contacted the Ascendancy in over seven years, receiving a seemingly random letter now was more than odd.

After he opened the file his eyes widen at the photo that showed up on the screen. Thrawn was kissing a black haired woman, smiling as he did and holding her hand in his. Both were wearing formal wear while two silver rings were reflecting the light of the camera.

A wedding photo.


	7. Pain

Arihnda was no stranger to nightmares, though that didn’t mean they got easier to get through. Some nights were worse than others, when she dreamed about her parents or Batonn. The pain in her chest after waking up and realizing that yes, she could never go back to Lothal, would never see her parents again, was almost worse than the dreams themselves.

She knew they most likely would never leave her, but Thrawn being there when she woke up helped. It helped when he held her or whispered soothing words into her ear. 

He helped keep the pain at bay.


	8. Pink

Looking at herself in the mirror, Arihnda smoothed out the pink fabric of her dress before sighing.

“What about this one?” Turning around to face Thrawn, the Chiss looked her up and down, walked around her a few times before shaking his head no. Walking behind her back, he whispered in her ear as his arms wrapped around her middle.

“I think I prefer blue on you.”

Cheeks flushing, she turned her head around to be able to look him in the eye.

“Are we still talking about the dress?”

The corner of his lip twitched.

“What do you think?”


	9. Subtle

“There, listen.”

Thrawn did as he was told, carefully listening to the melody that cane from the data-pad. The subtle piano notes were there indeed, but most people who weren’t looking for it probably didn’t even notice, considering how quiet the notes were.

“Quite impressive, Miss Pryce.”

He himself hadn’t noticed it either, which made it even more interesting that Arihnda had. Looking up from the pad he looked at the woman sitting next to him, studying her with newfound interest. She looked back at him before turning away, cheeks a light pink as she talked.

“I just like music.”


	10. Velvet

“Your skin feels different.” Letting her thumb circle the back of his hand, Arihnda stopped dead in her tracks as she realized she had said the sentence out loud.

“I already suspected Chiss skin is a bit different than that of humans. Can I?”

 _Thank the stars that didn’t weird him out._ Nodding, Arihnda let Thrawn repeat the movements on her hand.

“Your skin feels softer, thinner than Chiss skin.” Looking up from her hand, a smile tugged at his lips. “It would be easier to hurt to, but at the same time you’re more pleasant to touch, like velvet.”


	11. Square

Opening the door to her and Thrawns bedroom, Arihnda sighed and closed the door behind her. Dealing with Formbi was exhausting enough on its own, but dealing with Formbi _and_ Ronan was just too much.

As she let herself fall back on the soft mattress on the bed she cursed as her arm hit something pointy. In the middle of the bed was a small, square box sitting on its own. After sitting up and taking the box, she carefully opened the lid.

Inside was a small letter with Thrawns handwriting and a few of those spicy fruits she liked.


	12. School Uniform

“You didn’t have school uniforms? Not even when you got older?”

Smiling, Arihnda shook her head. It was amusing to see how baffled Thrawn was by the fact that she never had to wear one. From what she understood, Chiss had to wear school uniforms as soon as they got into kindergarten.

“We usually viewed them more as costumes to wear on festivals than something serious.” At that, Thrawn seemed to look more interested than confused.

“Really? And what did they look like?”

Leaning over the kitchen table, she whispered in his ear. When she was done, he was blushing.


	13. Comfort

Entering his and Arihndas cabin Thrawns shoulders slumped as the door closed behind him. The meeting with Ar’Alani and Ba’Kif had been rather… tiring. 

Stripping out of his CEDF Uniform, the Chiss carefully slid onto the bed while trying not to wake up Arihnda. His wife murmured something as he pressed his chest against her back, the warm skin a welcome comfort against his exhausted muscles.

He never thought he would have someone to come back to, but having Arihnda in his arms, after everything that had happened, was more than enough.

“Good night.” he whispered before closing his eyes.


	14. Diamonds

As Arihnda looked at Thrawn, sitting on the piano and waiting for her to join him, she knew she couldn’t say no. After she sat down beside him his fingers started playing an all too familiar melody. Smiling, she began singing, leaning against him as him as she did.

“There’s a reason to write you a love song- Today, today.”

Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, smile widening a bit as she saw how his eyes sparkled like diamonds. It was a rare sight.

Leaning down, his nose brushed hers as he pulled her closer.

“My little Songbird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song; Love Song- Sara Bareilles


	15. Festive

Smoothing out the fabric of her festive dress, Arihnda looked up just in time to see Thrawn return with an older looking Chiss. He was a bit smaller than Thrawn, some of his slicked back hair already turning gray. Ar’Alani beside her started to smile as she noticed them, too.

“Ah, General Ba’Kif, it’s good to see you.”

“I hope Thrawn has not caused you to many problems, Admiral.” Turning around to face Arihnda, his face seemed to soften. “You must be Arihnda Pryce. I never thought Thrawn would get this far. Tell me, has he been treating you right?”


	16. Goodbye

Letting his words sink in Thrawn stared at the floor, face just as blank as Arihndas.

“So this- This is it? Eight years for- Nothing?” Her voice was bitter, shaking as she spoke.

“We both know you couldn’t be happy there.” Thrawns own voice sounded monotone, no hint of emotion, just- empty. As he looked up from the floor, he saw tears sparkling in his wife’s eyes. How long would he still have after they returned to Lothal? A few days? Hours? He had never been good at goodbyes, but “I-”

“Don’t,” she chocked out “Don’t make this any harder.”


	17. Pale

Walking into the med-room, Thrawn’s heart squeezed uncomfortably at the sight of him. Arihnda was laying in the bed in front of him, various bandages and patches wrapped around her face and arms. Her skin was still too pale for his liking, the dark circles under her eyes even more visible.

“Do you feel better?” As he sat down on the chair beside her he took her hand in his, soft skin cold against his.

“Bit. How are you?” Her voice sounded as tired as she looked. Shaking his head, Thrawn kissed her forehead.

“Don’t scare me like that again.”


	18. Negative

Sitting in Thesei’s, Thrass’ wife, doctor’s room, Arihnda felt more than a bit uncomfortable. She couldn’t talk to Thrawn about this, not until she was sure. It was pure luck that Chiss and humans were biologically pretty much the same, obvious differences aside.

“When was your last period?”

“About eight or nine weeks.”

“Arihnda-”

“I blamed it on stress, okay? And besides, the test I took was negative.” Finding one of the walls suddenly very interesting, Arihnda looked away.

“False tests are a thing. I am pretty sure you know that.”

Of course she did, but how would Thrawn react? 


	19. Chocked

“How much did he tell you about me?”

Looking up from the Data-Pad to Ar’Alani, Arihnda began hesitantly:

“He said you were old friends, that you met at the Academy,” she paused, taking a sip of the caf she was holding in her other hand before continuing, voice quieter than before. “And that you dated for a while.”

Arihnda took a long sip from her caf as the Admiral talked. Ar’Alani grinned slightly as she spoke:

“I assure you, you don’t have to worry about anything. He’s the reason I found out I’m a lesbian.”

Arihnda chocked on her drink.


	20. Rain

As the rain over Coruscant started to pour down Arihnda sighed, regretting that she hadn’t brought an umbrella. Thrawn was standing beside her, studying the rain as it fell from the sky. Before she knew what was going on, something was draped over her shoulders, rough fabric scratching against her hair and scalp as a hood was pulled over her head.

With a look of disbelieve and shock she looked up at the Chiss beside her, dressed in a black shirt and pants, the cloak he had worn now gone.

Blushing, Arihnda realized that the cloak was wrapped around her.


	21. Campfire

Sitting down beside Arihnda, Thrawn wrapped the blanket he had brought with him around them. Even though the campfire was far from dying he was already feeling cold. He didn’t want to imagen how much his wife must be freezing.

Thrawn found the crackling of the fire and smoky scent were surprisingly relaxing, the stiffness in his shoulders leaving completely as Arihnda rested her head against his shoulder.

He never believed there was something or someone missing in his life, but…

Almost loosing her was enough to make him realize just how much he didn’t want to be without her.


	22. Tired

Hearing Arihnda flop down beside him, Thrawn looked up from his Questis, a slightly worried expression on his face. She had been tired lately, more so than usual, and more often than not had thrown up in the evening during the last two weeks. Setting the small device aside, the Chiss turned around to face her.

“I know. I have an appointment with Thesei tomorrow,” was muffled against the cushions before he could say anything.

“Good.”

Wrapping his arms around her, he enjoyed the way she snuggled against him. His hands trailed over her body as her breath evened out.


	23. Heavy

“It’s not that big of a deal, really. I’m fine.” They both knew it was a lie, but Arihnda didn’t want to talk now, not even with Thrawn. Her limbs felt incredible heavy and all she wanted to do was to crawl into bed and try to sleep.

“I could stay with you, keep you company.” The offer surprised her, but as she looked up at the Chiss he had the same neutral look on his face as usual. “We could even- cuddle.”

Chuckling, Arihnda nodded, her expression softening.

It had been so long since someone had cared about her.


	24. Time

“You’ll be ready when the time comes.”

That’s what Thrass had always said when Thrawn started worrying about not being a good enough father for his child. The closer Arihnda’s due date came, the more he had heard that sentence.

Holding his tiny son in his arms, pink face speckled with blue and one blue and one red eye, Thrawn was positive he wasn’t ready at all. Still, his smile was bigger than ever as he placed the tiny bundle in Arihnda’s arms and brushed some of the hair out of her face.

“At least one thing we did right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sketch of my precious baby boy](https://montanaopalheart.tumblr.com/post/635695748994023424/thryce-vember-24)


	25. Green

Arihnda’s summer green dress blew around her legs as she looked out on the ocean that stretched out in front of her. She could hear Vahn’ya and Un’hee giggle a few feet away from her, no doubt still busy burying Eli under a mountain of sand while he was dead asleep.

“This vacation is nice.” Thrawn’s voice in her ear send shivers down her spine despite the warmth of the planet. Raising an eyebrow she turned around to face her husband.

“What is it?” Despite her best efforts her voice still sounded rather amused than annoyed.

“Come dance with me.”


	26. Pretending

“I’m done pretending.”

Arihnda’s whole body went rigid as Thrawn said the words out loud. She knew what he was talking about, of course she did. Their meetings had long crossed the line of just working together, extending into seemingly endless nights of talking and strolling through the night together.

“How is this supposed to work out?” Her question was a weak retreat, both of them knew that. His lips were mere centimeters away from hers, inviting, waiting.

“We’ll figure something out.”

Feeling Thrawn’s breath on her face, Arihnda closed her eyes as she leaned in, cool lips meeting hers.


	27. Tunic

Waking up in the middle of the night still half asleep Arihnda looked around the room confused. There was something warm wrapped around her and it took her longer than she thought to realize that that something was actually Thrawn.

Right, she didn’t feel like going back to Juahir’s apartment and Thrawn had offered to keep her company. They both apparently fell asleep fully clothed on top of the sheets. Considering her options, she looked up at him, noting how peaceful he looked.

Sighing, Arihnda snuggled closer to the Chiss, burying her head in the rough fabric of his tunic.


	28. Cat

Checking another report on her Data-Pad, Arihnda sighed as she felt a head nuzzle against her thigh. She was sitting on her and Thrawn's bed, the Chiss purring like a loth-cat as he rubbed the crown of his head against her.

He had been sick for the past few days and to put it mildly, it was exhausting.

"How are you feeling?"

She couldn't understand what he said, but figured he felt just as miserable as yesterday. Moving one hand to stroke his messy hair she couldn't help but smile as he started scattering kisses across her bare, soft skin.


	29. Compliment

"This outfit suits you."

Snapping her head around to look at Thrawn, Arihnda though she had misheard him. Had that been a _compliment_? From _Thrawn_? Why would he-

"You should wear it more often."

As she glanced down on herself, Arihnda couldn't figure our why the Chiss would think a black-blue jumpsuit was anything special. Looking back up she mumbled a shy 'thank you' - _why was she flustered?-_ before noticing that his cheeks seemed... purple.

Was _Thrawn blushing_? _Could_ Chiss even blush?

The questions were forgotten as he gently brushed some black strands of hair behind her ear while smiling.


	30. Home

“Aren’t you happy? You’ll… You’ll finally see your home again.”

Arihnda’s voice sounded as sad as her smile and eyes looked. Of course she was, after everything that had happened on Lothal he had expected that.

Looking at her with a loving gaze, Thrawn talked with a gentle voice after pulling her into his arms:

“My home, Arihnda, is wherever you are. It doesn’t matter where I am or where I’ll go as long as I have you to come back to at the end of the day.”

He softly pressed his lips against hers before she could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! This was really fun but also I will never EVER do drabbles again. They're a pain in the ass and I'll just stick to ficlets from now on xD   
> Hope you liked it \\(^-^)/


End file.
